Invisible Hero
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny's parents invent a new device that can detect invisible ghosts that could spell trouble for Danny. Collaborated story between Pii and JuneLuxray! 'T' For safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Pii : Hi all! Pii's here! I am with JuneLuxray and we're... your FAIRY GODPA-eh...**

**JuneLuxray: Hey, all! JuneLuxray here! Uhm...Pii...Fairy Godghosts? :3?**

**Pii:Oh, whatever xD we're here making a collaborations! :D Danny Phantom Collaborations Story! ^_^**

**JuneLuxray : Darn straight! So enjoy, and review, or face our wrath!**

**Pii: wrath? Poliwrath go! *shot* I mean, enjoy Invisible Hero!**

**JuneLuxray : Shhh! This isn't a pokemon fic! But yes, enjoy the fic! *keeps my pokemon in their balls***

One morning, Danny's sleepy feet walked downstairs, the wooden steps covered with a pale blue carpeting creaking a bit, and, as usual, his parents showed him a new invention as he entered the kitchen. Jack grinned. "Hey, Danny-boy! Check this out! It's the ecto-searcher! Whenever a ghost is invisible, this baby can detect them from two hundred feet away!" Jack cheered. "Uh,... sure dad.... that'll be nice..." Danny scared, he stepped back. "Danny, you don't need to be scared, unless you're a ghost!" Jack grinned, walking to Danny."With this we can rip Phantom apart. MOLECULE by know, you're here for the moment we turn it on-" Jack was cut off by Danny briefly yelling "BYEDADGOTTAGOTOSCHOOL!" And he blinked.

Shrugging, Jack turned it on. Nothing appeared to be in the house, so Jack smiled and put his gadget down to go eat some fudge.

"Okay, my dad made another invention under the file 'must avoid'. Danny said with a snort. Sam and Tucker both gave him a sympathetic smile. "Dang, your dad really enjoys torturing you, doesn't he Danny?" Tucker snickered. Danny frowned and said nothing as he stared at his feet a bit sadly. Sam put an arm around his neck.

"Danny, how often has your Dad's inventions failed?" She snickered. Danny looked up. "50% of the time..." He mumbled. Sam smiled. "Exactly! Not to mention he always thinks it's a glitch when it points at you!" She said, folding her arms and smiling.

"Yeah, and-" Tucker was about to start. But, suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny quickly gave the two a look, and both followed as he ran toward the boy's locker room, Sam and Tucker guarding the entrance. Then he screamed his battle cry, "Goin' Ghost!" Two blue rings appear on his chest, traveling trough his body, and turned him into no other than Danny Phantom. Flying out past Sam and Tucker to let them know he was in ghost form. Both waved as he flew out the top of the school. He looked around a bit. "Which ghost this time?" He growled, spinning about to look. It was his greatest hope at the moment it was only the Box Ghost, but voice interrupted him. "Miss me, whelp?" He swirled in the direction the voice came from, and his eyes narrowed at the floating ghost inside an exo-skeleton, as Skulker's normal green Mohawk was tossed to the side in the wind. "Skulker! What do you want?!" He demanded. "I'm busy!" Skulker just gave him a rather serious look. "I will hang your head in my house." He said strongly.

Skulker proceeded to fire some missiles at Danny, who dodged most of them, but two managed to hit him, as he winced from the stinging pain. Danny got some bruises and cuts on his body in various places, as sparks from the missiles burnt a bit at his skin. Putting his arm on the place he got shot, he growled as Skulker aimed his weapon on him. Danny quickly moved, and used his ice powers, causing Skulker to freeze over solid as Danny pushed on his attack for a full minute. Smirking at his work, Danny opened the thermos and sucked Skulker into it proudly, and strapped it onto his back. "Wow, Skulker." He said to the thermos "You're getting more and more pathetic by the day." In response, the thermos shook a bit. Danny rolled his eyes, but a certain warning _'RINNNNNGGGGG!!!' _interrupted his thoughts.

_"Oh, crud! I'm gonna be late_ again_!" _Danny thought angrily. Shaking the thermos a little harder than normal for revenge, Danny quickly flew back down to the school, into the boy's bathroom where he transformed. Then, an idea dawned upon him. He smirked as he turned invisible and intangible, and ran at superhuman speeds to the class. Finding a safe area behind a locker to come out from, he ran inside Mr. Lancer's classroom right before the late bell rang.

Mr. Lancer smiled at Danny. "Try to get here every day at that time, will you, Mr. Fenton?" He said. Danny shrugged and sat down next to Tucker and Sam. A note was flicked onto his table. Looking around to make sure no one could see him, he opened it. Sam's usual handwriting was in it.

_How did you get here on time?!_

Danny responded with his usual bolded handwriting.

**Just lucky, I guess. Skulker annoyed me today, tho. XP!**

Tucker then took the note from Danny to start a three-way paper chat. He read it for a moment, before writing and sending it to Sam, who looked at it, wrote something down, and returned it to Danny.

DX I wish I could get that PDA he stole back...!

_Tucker, it's long gone by now. Danny can't magically make it come back._

**Uhm...ABRACADABRA! XD My best shot at making it come back. Did it, Tucker?**

No. XP So what's new?

_**Trying to think of a way to get around my parent's new invention...**_

I'll see if my PDA can do anything...

_You have to be careful, Danny! See if you can disable it or something._

**I'll try- oh wait, ghost sense. =.= BRB.**

Danny raised his hand after he passed it to Tucker to be excused, before a loud BOOM was heard outside. The class stared in shocked silence for a moment, before running out to see what was outside.

The Lunch Lady (in meat form) was destroying some trees and outside equipment, and scaring the life out of some kids in P.E., running away for their dear lives. The class was silent for a moment, before all ran in random directions screaming, while Mr. Lancer tried to get order, but failing.

_"I'll take this opportunity to transform." _Danny thought with a smirk, and ran outside of the class, into a random locker. "Goin' Ghost!" He cried, and turned into his ghostly counterpart. Flying out intangibly and invisibly, he saw the Lunch Lady keeping up her attack. Danny remained invisible not to be seen by her, and his hand turned a blue, and he launched it at the Lunch Lady, who was turning around to hear what the charging noise was, but was quickly frozen to the spot. Danny smirked and sucked her in the thermos, and was about to fly back invisibly, before he heard his parent's new device.

"Ghost directly ahead invisible at fifty feet."

**Pii : How's that? Our collab XD**

**JuneLuxray: Expect an update soon enough! And guess what? We don't own a thing copyrighted in this! Including Danny Phantom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JuneLuxray: Heyy! Pii and June here! With our next chappie!**  
**Pii:chappie with some creeps, and craps!**  
** JuneLuxray : Creep crap? o.o'**  
**Pii: Haha, you will read that. The creepy part, and the part when Danny say 'crap' :P oh maybe with chips too? I wan't chips! OHWAIT!ISPOILTHESTORYARENTI?ISPOILTHESTORYSORRYSORRYSORRY! (gets sugar rush)**  
** JuneLuxray : O_o; *ties Pii down* Well, enjoy the story!**

Danny quickly turned to flee up into the skies above, but a green, stinging net was thrown over him, shocking him and surrounding him as he screamed in pain, became visible, and fell to the ground.

Maddie and Jack cheered triumphantly, and quickly ran up the the paralyzed ghost boy. Danny tried to back up in the net, but his mom stuck a large gun holding the net down. A smile came on her face.

"We've finally got you, ghost kid..."

Danny groaned, and tried to escape. But he had no energy left, and his eyelids slowly closed, soon leaving darkness.

When he woke up, he noticed he was inside his parents' lab. Danny quickly looked down at the neon green ropes around his body. Then he looked around more. A glass cage surrounded him. Great, his parents will do experiments on him. Or did they already do some? He didn't know yet. Danny squirmed, and tried to escape, but he couldn't. The rope was too strong, and it sent small electrical pulses through him when he tried to move too much.

Then the two scientist entered the room... "Awake, Phantom?" Maddie asked firmly. Danny only glared at them. Then Jack shrugged, and went through some papers he was holding.

"Well, Phantom. We've already done some tests on you when you were asleep. But, some came out odd..." Jack started, a little confused. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"...Annnndddd?" He asked toughly, but failing to hide some fear in his voice. His parents rolled their eyes.

"Well, for starters, your core body temperature is ninety-eight degrees. Average for a healthy human." Maddie started.

"And, your body composition is solid, not loose or limp like most ghosts'." Jack continued.

"You breathe, as well. No ghost can breathe- until we found you, that is. But, our tests show it's vital for you to live that you have air." Maddie said, eyes half-closing.

"You also have a pulse. Not entirely as strong as a human's, but there's a pulse alright. In fact, the glass container you're in will show how fast your pulse is going..." Jack said slowly. Then, wordlessly, Maddie and Jack moved over to a computer next to the container. Danny watched carefully as the two went to the computer, pressed some buttons, and gasped at the screen.

They walked numbly back to in front of Danny, and stared.

"You..." Maddie tried to get the words out.

"Your pulse is...Fast. As fast as a nervous human. Meaning..." Jack stuttered.

"You have emotions. Why do you have emotions...?" Fear...That's all that Danny could feel right now. Nervous, scared, and guilt... His parents will find out about it, sooner or later. He try to say something, anything, that could pop into his mind, no matter what is that, so with a nervous, low voice,

"...Aren't all ghost like that?" he asked hopefully. But both scientists shook their heads, no. Danny's eyes widen more than before.

"Crap." Danny thought.

"We already did research on another ghosts, but none of them were anything like you..." said Maddie. Jack and Maddie looked at the scared ghost boy. Their eyes made Danny more scared than ever. Danny shaking, trembling, fears. Fears filled him. His parents walked toward him, try to get Phantom, for other experiments. Danny can't think of anything else, and he screams,

"..S..Stay away from me!" Maddie and Jack stopped, as they see Phantom breath in, out, in, out, in, out...His heartbeat also getting faster. Jack and Maddie just stared at the ghost boy.

"...P-p...Please..." The ghost boy muttered.

"Please... Please leave me alone, don't do this to me. Please..." he said again, this time, it's louder. Jack and Maddie just stand there coldly, looking at the ghost boy. Again he said, "Please..."

This time, his eyes felt heavy, like rain about to pour out of clouds...

"W-why do y-you think all ghosts are e-evil...? We-we're not all bad." Danny stuttered. Jack and Maddie rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, right, ghost. All ghosts are evil. Including you." Maddie snorted. Danny's eyes looked like they were trying to not release tears, even when they became moist and red. But then both parents stopped upon seeing that.

"Ph-phantom...Are you trying n-not to c-cry...?" Jack asked. Danny fought the tears more, but one managed to fall down his cheek. Danny didn't respond at that, and only let the tears fall. Maddie and Jack stared.

"G-ghosts c-can't c-c-cry! It-it's not possible. For one, they lack tear ducts and emotions. You seem to have both...Alright, that does it. Tell us what's going on, and we might release you." Maddie said, crossing her arms.

**Pii : *tied* CANIGOYET?**  
**JuneLuxray: NO! Not 'til I say something! Neither of us own DP...And please review. Or Pii will get rabid on you.**  
**Pii: LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO! *struggle struggle struggle***  
**JuneLuxray: I will when the new chappie comes out! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pii :...Y?IT'SANEWCHAPPIENOWRELEASEME!**  
**JuneLuxray:...Fine...*releases***  
**Pii: *start to jumping like crazy* YIPPEEENEWCHAPPIE**  
**JuneLuxray: Yay. Now, read and review OR DIE. *pulls out ninja kantana***

Danny didn't answer, he just cried, not able answer his parents. No voice come out of his mouth. Maddie and Jack gasped, shocked, as they couldn't say a thing either. Phantom's emotion was surprising; the typical emotional state of a teenager that can come about. But...How can Phantom cry? Jack and Maddie continued to attempt to get their hands on Phantom, in their desire to know why.

"...G...Get away!" Danny yelled. The two stepped back, startled. The room remained silent, just the beeping of Danny's heartbeat on the computer. Danny looked up coldly, and sighed.

"How can I trust either of you?" He asked slowly. Maddie frowned.

"How can we trust you?" She said. Danny snorted.

"Even if I said why, you wouldn't believe me. After all, you _did_ say that all ghosts are evil." Danny pointed out. Sighing, and putting his head down, he wept silently, as his parents turned to talk about this for a moment.

Jack turned to talk to Maddie quietly.

"It's... it's impossible..." he said, "According to our tests on other ghosts, it's... it's..."

Maddie opened her mouth, and tried to talk, "I...I know Jack, it's hard to believe but...Phantom erased all of our facts about ghosts..." The two confused scientists suddenly became quiet, then Maddie gasped, and said, "What...What if... Phantom's...Not a ghost?"

Jack was surprised. How could Phantom not be a ghost? He has ghost powers- flight, intangibility, invisibility, ecto blasts, etc.

"..T-then, what is he?" He asked.

The two turned back toward Phantom, who was still sitting with his head down. "...What are you...?" Maddie mumbled again.

Danny looked up at them sadly.

"A freak of nature, that's what. Nothing you guys would believe..." Danny muttered. Maddie and Jack frowned.

"Sure we would. After all, your tests show you have...Interesting attributes unlike other ghosts. We're just curious." Jack said calmly. Danny accidentally flinched, making himself be shocked by the cuffs, and the wrist cuffs become tighter. He winced and screamed at the pain. He wasn't sure why a little pressure made it hurt so much, but it did.

Maddie quickly ran to the computer and typed some numbers in, and the wrists loosened a bit. Danny sighed and put his head down, but Maddie and Jack gasped at what they saw.

What they saw was green-and-red blood come out from cuts on his wrist. The cut he got when he fought Skulker. He completely forgot about that. Danny looked concerned- he couldn't hide it without being shocked for moving.

"What are YOU looking at?" He yelled. Jack and Maddie stared, only shocked at the bleeding ghost boy. The boy just backed up as best as he could and stayed quiet. Continued to cry.

"P...Phantom...you...you're bleeding... green- and... red blood...?" Maddie gasped, "...It's... it's... impossible! You, your green one...Maybe your ectoplasm, but... The red... Impossible!" Danny  
just kept quiet, then looked at his mom and dad. His parents looked back at him. Jack remained quiet, still shocked, too. Meanwhile Maddie still saying 'it's impossible' to herself.

"It's...it can't be!" Maddie wondered what's going on with Phantom. Is he a ghost, or not? This was very, very confusing. All the tests make such an odd theory.

"How come?... P...Phantom...?" Jack looked at the monitor, then back at Phantom. "...May, Maybe..." He  
finally said something loud enough for Danny to hear.

"He's not a ghost!"

Danny rolled his eyes. _"Wow, he's so late? Why did he just say this now? That's Dad, you know that, Fenton."_ Then Jack continued to speak.

"Maybe he just some kind of creepy kid with creepy powers!" He yelled.

Phantom winced, then, taking a deep breath, he was ready to talk.

"...That's right... Maybe I AM just that... Nothing much..." he said in a low voice. Maddie  
and Jack frowned.

"Phantom...We're..." Maddie said.

"Iam not a full ghost..." Danny said slowly, "...I am a half-ghost..." he said.

"...How...How come?" Maddie asked. Phantom didn't answer, it was enough for them to know. He turned back to looking at his blood, red and green...

"We'll strike a deal with you, Phantom. We'll release you, and you can come back tomorrow, and give us more answers. But, fail to come, we WILL hunt you." Jack said cooly. Danny looked up at him, then down for a minute, considering this option.

_"Hmm...This could be my way out of them hunting me for good. Alright, I'll do it."_ He thought. Looking back up at his parents who were waiting for an answer, he smiled a little.

"Alright, deal. I'll be here at three o' five P.M. if that's alright with you." His parents smiled and nodded, releasing him. First the cuffs came off, and then the glass was removed as he stepped  
out and smiled at them.

"Thank you...So much...But, I promise I'll be here." He said. Maddie sent him an odd look.

"Why three o' five? It's not like you have school or anything...Do you?" She asked, curious. Danny paled, and shrugged.

"Maybe you'll find out tomorrow." He said, then turned invisible, and disappeared. Jack quickly used the gadget that found Danny earlier, but it said that Phantom was long gone.

"If he's smart, he'll come." Jack said firmly.

Danny floated down outside of his school. It was about time for his friends to come out, so, checking to make sure no one was there, he transformed back, and heard the bell ring. Instantly, kids poured out, and Sam and Tucker came out in the crowd, and noticed Danny. Frowning, they jumped over the edge of the stairs and approached him.

"Danny, where the heck were you?" Sam shouted. Danny winced.

"My parents caught me...They found out I'm half-ghost, nothing past that, and tomorrow, I'm to talk to them after school for some answers, in exchange for being released." He said calmly. Tucker and Sam looked worried.

"Dude,how are you sure they won't just trap you again?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed.

"It's a better shot than trying to stay there the entire time. If they don't double-cross me, I'll be fine." He said stubbornly.

But ,unknown to them, Danny was still scared about facing his parents as Phantom tomorrow, but a promise is a promise. He had to go. He already told his parents that he was half-ghost, and now they know it. He has take the risk.

Danny took a deep breath. Then the three headed to Nasty Burger, their favorite place. Sam and Tucker worried about Danny. For Danny might just say things like it'll be fine. But deep inside, he's not sure what will happen into him...Tomorrow's going to be a long day...

**Pii : *asleep suddenly***  
**JuneLuxray: O.o Well, I'll just say this. We don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. And, REVIEW. Remember my little friend...*pulls out ninja kantana again.***


	4. Chapter 4

**JuneLuxray: Yay, new chapter. *falls to ground***

**Pii : *wakes up and groaned* good morning...! *yawns* oh, hi again! Welcome the new chappie! Now I am planning for a picnic with June ;D *take a picnic bag***

**JuneLuxray: Yup! Oh, and before I go...*Pulls out Ninja Kantana* Review or DIE. *puts it away* :D That is all! We do not own Danny Phantom- Butch Harman does.**

**Pii: now let's eat-... *suddenly box ghost appear***

**Box Ghost : BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST**

**Pii : AAAAHHHH O.O**

**JuneLuxray: Psh. The Box Ghost can't do anything. *punches Box Ghost* *Box Ghost flies to other side of the world from impact* O.O**

**Pii: *get the thermos* HOLD ON! I got,... normal thermos... :| this is not Fenton Thermos. Ah, whatever. Enjoy the story! *looking at JuneLuxray* Go June go June!**

After waking up bright and early, Danny shook a little. Today he would talk to his parents as Phantom. Getting up, getting dressed, and going downstairs, he saw a plate of waffles on the table for him. This relaxed him a little. His parents made those when happy- and not in the morbid way. Sitting down at the table, he began to eat the delicious little breakfast, while hearing his parents already talking about their meeting with Phantom.

"I'm quite pleased," Maddie said, "maybe we can learn something about his odd behavior." She said with a grin. Danny twitched a little. His parents noticed this.

"Danny-Boy!" Jack said with a smile, "We will get meet Phantom today! And he is a half-ghost!"

Danny, who was nervous, attempted to make a small chuckle, "Uh,... that's great dad! And...Why he is...Half-ghost?"

"We don't know dear, but we will find out that soon." Said Maddie. Danny started walking to get another bowl of fruitloops, he poured milk and start to eat, but the sight of his parents is not gone. He still hears what they're talking about. They prepared everything. Danny gulped, and took a deep breath.

"This will be hard." He thought. Then he took his backpack and walked over to the door. "Uh...I am going to school now, bye!" he said, as he leaves his parents talking.

"Well, Danny...Are you sure you'll be alright today?" Sam asked as they walked to school. Danny shrugged.

"Probably. I need to do it, anyhow. No way around it." Danny said. Tucker's eyes didn't leave his best friend.

"Dude-"

"Tucker, I know what I'm doing." Danny insisted. His friends shared a look of worry, as Danny stubbornly looked away. They knew their friend was stubborn, but this...They didn't know WHAT to do. What would happen.

The entire day went by in a blur. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th period passed by almost in the blink of an eye. No ghosts attacked Danny today- which helped.

Upon exiting school, Sam and Tucker frowned as Danny found a place to go ghost to fly to his house. They followed him, and as he changed into Phantom, his friends stopped him before he flew off.

"Danny, if you don't contact us by four, we're coming in." Sam said. "Be careful..." Sam mumbled. Danny smiled a little, and waved goodbye as he flew off to his house.

As Danny flew to his home, worry filled his face. _What they will do at me? _He thought carefully. He needed to make no mistake. Just hoping that his parents will never find out his identity.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were talking in the lab, wondering if Phantom would come.

"Will he come?"

"I don't know, he said he will."

Then Phantom come through the ceiling, intangible. Maddie and Jack looked at him as Phantom landed on the cold, iron lab floor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Jack and Maddie looked each other. He did it. He fulfilled the promise. The two looked back at Phantom, "Okay, now lets start this."

Danny nodded and smiled meekly.

"So, what can I tell you?" He asked. Jack cocked his head.

"Do we know your human half?" Jack asked. Danny flinched a little.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', because otherwise you wouldn't have flinched." Maddie said, writing it down in a notebook. Danny looked uneasy. What if they found out who he was? Maddie looked up.

"Alright, now...So, what's your human name?" She asked. Danny flinched again. Maddie blinked.

"Wait, it's not like it's 'Danny' like for your name 'Danny Phantom', is it? If it is, that just makes it uncreative." She said. Danny couldn't decide what to say, and Maddie sighed.

"Alright, I understand you not wanting to tell us right away, so I'll come back to that later. How long have you had ghost powers?" She asked. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"'Bout a year." He muttered. Maddie and Jack looked surprised, before writing it down. They looked up again.

"Alright, how old are you?" Jack asked. Danny looked at his feet.

"Fourteen, will be fifteen not in too much time." He said. Jack and Maddie paled.

"Goodness gracious, you're THAT young and fighting ghosts? Dear Lord, you shouldn't be doing that!" Maddie scolded. Danny shrank back a little at that.

"Uh..." He tried to think of something to say. Jack smiled at him.

"Well, do your parents know that you're half ghost?" Jack asked. Danny didn't say anything for a moment.

"...No."

The two parents who were as well scientists were shocked by that answer. How could he... Not tell his parents about his condition?

"P...Phantom...? Why you don't... Tell them?" asked Maddie, Danny just kept facing down, then looked at his mom's eyes, deeply.

"They'll accept you no matter what..." She continued. Danny just keep silent.

"It's... Really complicated..." Danny said with a nervous shrug. Will his parents accept him? His mom just said that, but... They didn't know, their son is right in front of them. Danny thought his parents would ask about his powers, and the other things. Or maybe do some tests won him, but this is unexpected; they're asking for his personal things. He can't answer.

Maddie and Jack were whispering to each other for awhile, then back looking at Phantom. Maddie can't imagine what Phantom just did all this time, he is helping everyone, in his teenage age. It must be really hard for him. The two decided to stop asking the personal things and start to gather the research data. Then Jack opened his mouth, trying to ask something else.

"Okay then, Now I will ask you the main things, What are your powers?" ask Jack.

Danny think for a while, now finally his parents stopped asking the personals. Danny use his finger to count, then said,

"...Uh, invisibility, intangibility, flight, overshadowing, ghost rays, ghost shields, ice powers, and some other powers ghosts have..."

Danny took a deep breath from the long answer, then continued, "...But my most powerful is, ghostly wail."

The two scientists looking at him strangely. They've never seen Phantom with another attacks other than the ghost rays, and shields. Then Maddie opened her mouth to ask, "What is the rest than the first six? I never seen any of them."

"Well... Ghosty wail is..." Danny tried to describe it. "An ultrasonic sound I can create, to... Attack. I always changed back into my human half after it's used. It drains too much energy." Danny was bad in describing things. But the two scientists looked at him, amazed.

"...Can you show us?" asked Jack with childish hopefulness.

Danny held his neck's back. "Well, if you guys want me to destroy your house, then that's it."

The two were amazed and shocked in the same time. Is that power _that_ powerful? Maddie opened her mouth to ask a favor, "...Uh, can you show us, at least your ice powers?"

Danny didn't answer, just put his hand on his another hand, then open it. A crystal ice was created, and it floated on his hand. Jack and Maddie amazed. It was so beautiful. Danny walked to his mom. "For you."

Maddie glanced in shock, with what Phantom just gave to her. Phantom gave her the ice. Maddie looked at it, then looking at Phantom as he continued his speech, "It never melts..." He said with a smile.

Maddie looked up with a smile. "Thank you, Phantom. It's beautiful...Would you mind making another for research?" She asked politely. Danny nodded and made another, putting it in Maddie's other hand. Jack came and took it, marveling at the beautiful little crystal. He grinned and slapped a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You're not so bad, ghost kid." Danny smiled lightly at that, fear previously shown now evaporated into thin air.

"You're not so bad, yourselves." He replied back. Maddie then looked at him oddly, cocking her head.

"You look a bit like my son. Hmm. Well, anyhow, are you sure you don't want to tell us your ghost half? I mean, we wouldn't tell anyone unless we had to. And, we're accepting. We won't treat you like an animal in a cage if you do. We're just curious..." Maddie said curiously. Danny's fear rose once more.

_"What now?"_ Danny thought, searching for an answer.

**JuneLuxray: *Sucks box ghost in thermos* *phew!***

**Pii : O.o how'd you... that's a normal thermos! *shake the thermos***

**JuneLuxray: That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Please review...*pulls out ninja kantana*...Or die.**

**Pii: How? *shake the thermos with box ghost inside***

**Box Ghost : (inside the thermos) BEWARE! *shaked* uh-ah-aaaah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pii: This is kinda hot here.**  
**JuneLuxray: Yeah. Let's go to the pool!**  
**Pii: Oh noo, wait.**  
**JuneLuxray: Hmm? What?**  
**Pii: Uh...Kitty may be there. ^^;**  
**Kitty: She's lying! She doesn't wanna go there, not because of me.**  
**Pii: O_o SHUT YOU!**  
**Kitty: That's right! She can't swim!**  
**Pii:O_O You tell her my weakness. *shudders***  
**JuneLuxray: Aww, Pii, it's okay. I'll teach you. 3 *gets water wings***  
**Pii: Aww, thanks, but...*runs quickly* Better I get some nuts here.**  
**JuneLuxray: O.O AHHH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?**  
**Pii: Nuts? Want one? HOT NUTS!**  
**Kitty: She lied.**  
**Pii: She what? O.O**  
**JuneLuxray: AGH! DON'T TELL THEM I'M ALLERGIC TO NUTS!**

Danny sweat nervously. He wanted to tell his parents so badly- but so desperately not, as well. Which way to turn. Which direction to take? Take the road that could lead to utter angst or utter joy and easier life, or the road that he was still on, that continued, safer in a way, not so safe in another way.

Maddie frowned. "You look worried. I understand you do not want to tell us, but we PROMISE you, one hundred percent of all our hearts-"

"No, one thousand percent of all our hearts!" Jack said.

"One thousand percent of all our hearts we'd accept you." Maddie said, smiling. Danny sighed and slumped down, holding his head with his gloved hand.

"Are you absolutely sure of that?" He asked shakily.

Danny can't believe what his parents said. They mean, to accept him? Really? Danny couldn't really believe_ this_. Maybe the two fill freaked out, or maybe kick him out of the house. Danny trembled, he didn't know what to answer. How? How he can do this? He's try to open his mouth, to answer. But he is too scared. I am your son, Danny Fenton. As known as Danny Phantom, the ghost boy, public enemy number one, Invisobil, a hero. But he doesn't think his parents were looking at him as a hero, even now...

Now Danny opened his mouth, trying to say something. _"Mom, Dad, I am your son. No, not that..."_ But when he was about to say something, a boom sound and show in a cloud of smoke in the side of the lab.

_"Perfect_." This just made _everything_ better. Danny looked at the smokes, he saw a figure floating there. _Plasmius._

"What do you want, Plasmius?" He shouted angrily. His parents looked angry.

"Did you bring him here, Phantom?" Maddie shouted. Danny's eyes widened and quickly shifted back to them.

"No! I swear! He's my archenemy, so he's just trying to make me look bad! HE'S the bad guy! Don't you remember him? The Wisconsin Ghost?" He shouted. Plasmius only smirked behind him. His parents pulled out ectoguns.

"How would you know he's the Wisconsin Ghost? Unless you've been following us!" Jack said, eyes narrowed. Danny slapped an irritated hand to his face.

"No! I have NOT been following you! He's been following ME! He's trying to kill you, d-Jack!" Danny protested. "Or, at least not the way you think I am." He said aside to himself. Plasmius laughed.

"I think my job is done here...For now. You'll never be a hero in this town, Daniel. Ta-ta!" Vlad said, waving a hand and disappearing in a mist of purple smoke, which dissipated quickly. Turning back to his enraged parents, Danny frowned.

"Alright, WHO do you think is evil? Me or HIM? He's the one who overshadowed d-Jack at the reunion!" He said. Then his eyes widened and he slapped himself again. His parents gasped.

"How would you know that, ghost kid? You HAVE been following us! We knew we couldn't trust you!" Maddie shouted. Jack then pulled something from his side. It appeared to be a taser-like object. He grinned malevolently up at Danny.

"But first, we can reveal you for who you are- put you with the right authorities! This should cancel your powers out for an hour. Long enough for us to act." He said, then pressing a button, and two wires came out and electrocuted Danny. Danny screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, twitching a little.

His parents ran up and watched as a blue ring started at waist, then went up and down, revealing jeans, a white t-shirt with red trim, red-and-white shoes, and as they went over his head, Maddie and Jack gasped and fell backwards as it revealed pitch-black hair, and as their son opened his eyes, they were their familiar to them baby blue...

**JuneLuxray: N-nuts...**  
**Pii: What? O_o You're allergic to them?**  
**Kitty: Yeah she is! You don't know what?**  
**JuneLuxray: *shivers* N-nuts...*hides in corner***  
**Pii:...-_- This kitty turned this into a secret blurter. =_=" *pulls out Fenton Thermos* Eh wait, is this a normal thermos? Or Fenton thermos? Alright, I don't care. *points at kitty***  
**Kitty: -sucked in while yowling-**  
**JuneLuxray: O.o It was a ghost kitty? OMG! WAS IT MISTY THE CAT? MISTY! I MISSSS YOUUUU! **  
**Pii: No, It's Johnny 13's girlfriend, Kitty.**  
**Johnny 13: Where's Kitty?**  
**Pii: Better we leave now, BYE! *flees***  
**JuneLuxray: *flees too* ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW OR YOU'LL MEET MY NINJA KANTANA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pii : Wew, hi everyone. I start to wonder why there's lots of ghost attack in our intro, I mean...Opening lately?**  
**JuneLuxray: It's 'cause Plasmius is a *beep*!**  
**Pii : where'd that beep come from? O.o what did you goin' to say? Is that *beep*?**  
**JuneLuxray: Yep, it was *beep*. Alright, enjoy, and we don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny tried to get up as fast as he could when his parents were down. He saw them...Just staring at him. No emotions were in their eyes other than shock. He tried to go ghost stupidly, when all that came were a few blue sparks around his waist. Well, there went escaping by flying out. Eyes shifting around the room quickly, he saw the staircase wasn't closed. Giving one more brief look at his parents, who were starting to recover, he turned and ran to the stairs, and before he could get ten steps up, he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt.

Danny turned, he could see his father and his mother standing there. With his father's arm grabbing his shirt. Their faces are shocked. Danny could see his dad start to move his mouth, to say something. His father gently put him down. Danny looked in their eyes, guilty. Danny let tears fill his eyes, then turned without saying anything. He ran up the stairs with tears falling down his face.

"...Well, well...Ironic, isn't it?" Vlad said, his voice returning. As Maddie and Jack turned to look at him again, he smirked. "Your son just tried to protect you all the time, but you call him a villain."

"You!" Jack pointed his weapon on the Winconsin Ghost. Vlad just smiled evilly.

"You...You...Why did you do that?" Maddie shouted. "He...We...He was about to tell us on his own terms! Not by us blindly gaining our paranoia back! I...Ugh! YOU are the true definition of evil." She said, pointing her gun up at Vlad. He snorted.

"You wouldn't hurt me, dear Madeline." He said. Both froze.

"Wait...What?" Jack asked. Maddie snarled.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? Thank goodness Danny's been keeping us safe from you!" Maddie shouted. Jack held up the taser.

"Taste electrocution, ghost!" Jack said, unleashing it onto Vlad. Vlad made an ectoshield, but what he didn't expect was for the taser to go through the shield. Jack and Maddie grinned triumphantly at him as he muttered before he got shocked,

"Oh, butter biscuits."

Vlad was then shocked, and shouted in pain. He fell down, griping onto his chest and glaring at them- before he paled upon remembering what the taser did. He quickly turned to try to run, before Maddie tackled him, knocking him over. Quickly regaining footing, both watched as Vlad mutely stared at a black ring around his waist. Maddie and Jack gasped. Another halfa?

As the ring formed and passed, it slowly left Vlad Masters in it's place.

"...V...Vlad?" Maddie gasped, putting her hand on her lips. Jack shouted,

"Vladdie...? Vlad is a ghost? And he is the Winconsin Ghost? How...?" The two were confused.

"Yes! That's your fault that I turned like this! The mini-portal accident caused this!" Vlad yelled. Jack and Maddie were shocked. So that's how he turned into a half-ghost. "Oh, and one more thing," Vlad added.

"...It's not my fault that your son ran away like that, it's yours. You blamed him, attacked him, you caused this." Vlad smirked evilly, and Jack and Maddie gasped.

"Oh, yeah! Danny!" The two remembered at the same time. They had to chase Danny now. But now what? They can't just leave Vlad Masters there. Jack pulled the Fenton Thermos and points it on Vlad. "You...!"

"What? No-nonononono...!" Vlad screamed as Jack sucked him into the thermos, closing it.

Maddie looking at Jack, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Jack, we HAVE to go get Danny. NOW." But Jack didn't answer her, he is shaken, and then said,

"No, Madds...He-he's right..." Jack paused, sniffed a little. "We blamed and attacked our own child...Though he already protected us plenty times..." Jack and Maddie felt seriously guilty now. "We're bad parents..."

The two scientists let the tears fell from their eyes. Then Maddie snapped. "...We HAVE to find Danny and apologize to him!"

Jack stood up, wiping his tears, and screamed, "You're right! We have to find him now!" Jack start to running to the stairs, then Maddie stopped him.

"Eh...Doesn't it make you to wonder...How he got his ghost powers?"

The two were silent for a while. Then remembered what Vlad said about how the mini-portal accident got him. Jack and Maddie noticed it, then yelled, "The ghost portal accident!" at the same time.

"Of course! His DNA could've gotten infused with ectoplasm during the zap- that would render him half-ghost and with powers. But, we'll ask him later. Right now we have to find him!" Maddie said, then stopping for a minute.

"Wait...Well, he couldn't have gone far without his powers...Ay...Where-where could he be?"

The two started to dashed off to find Danny, they searched his room, every room in the house, but did not find any sign of him. The two let their tears fall more and more. (AN : Let's skip it to a hour already XD)

"D...Danny..."

"Jack, how long it's already?" Maddie asked, worriedly.

"It's...Almost an hour," Jack whispered. Danny's already got his powers back. The two dashed outside and jump into their RVs. They started to search. "Danny...!" They yelled through the intercom, startling some people on the street.

After a while of searching, they still haven't found him. Maddie started to cry. Jack tried to comfort her. Then the two remembered about Danny's powers. Maybe he's invisible right now. Maddie shouted to Jack, "Jack, the...The invention! Maybe Danny is invisible!"

Jack nodded, he picked up the invention. They turned it on and it started to beep. The two smiled happily when they saw that. But then, they noticed there's not only one beep. There's not only Danny who's invisible. But other ghosts, too. They sighed, what if they rab to a wrong ghost? The two were thinking again, then Maddie remembered about something.

"The ice!" She shouted. Maddie showed Jack the ice. "Maybe if we modify this invention to track Danny from this ice, we can found him!"

Jack nodded eagerly and quickly unwired the back. Then he and Maddie began to work- they chipped off some ice here and there, and stuck it in various places. Soon, they put the last part on the mainframe, and closed it up. Silently praying it worked, the device soon began to beep with one point. They shouted in excitement, seeing that Danny was not too far away.

"He's moving! Follow 'im! That way!" Jack said, pointing to the west, where the device was pointing. Maddie had another idea.

She pushed a button, and released was a thick glowing green net, revealing Danny's shape as it quickly, faster than a blink on an eye, encircled him. It shocked him, and he fell down with a scream. Quickly turning his head to his parents, he felt like two jaws had ripped into his gut.

_"What are they going to do?"_ Danny thought as they jumped out of the G.A.V., and ran up to him.

**Pii : Why does it keep beeping? *tries to say it again* *beep!***  
**JuneLuxray: It's because the *beeping* censor keeps having to *beeping* the word out.**  
**Pii: Where'd the censor come from? *beep* Hey, it's beeping again! Dx**  
**JuneLuxray: *beep* it...Oh, come ON! That word is beeped out too? *beep* it! Alright, as a reminder, review...*pulls out kantana*...Or face the wrath of my *beeping* awesome ninja kantana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**JuneLuxray: Meep! It's so sad! The last chapter!**

**Pii : What? What sad? O_O somebody dead on this chapter?**

**JuneLuxray: O.o What? No.**

**Pii : Then why? :/**

**JuneLuxray:...Because! It's last chapter!**

**Pii : And what's with it? (is stupid)**

**JuneLuxray: O.O I give up...Anyhow...Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman, story by JuneLuxray and Pii. Please review. -sigh-**

**Pii : Eh wait, what? This is the last and least chapter? Oh nooo that's means we're done with our collaborations :'O Everyone please review for us! Thank you for reading all this time and I hope you enjoyed the ending!**

What he didn't expect was to feel the net around him go limp and fall down. He cracked an eye open, and saw that his parents had neatly cut the net, carefully as to not accidentally cut their son.

His ecto green eyes flickered up warily and confused to his parents, who both were grinning, tears streaming down Maddie's face. Jack and Maddie took some steps closer to Danny. Danny's eyes filled with fears. What were they gonna do now? Again, he closed his eyes, ready for everything they would do at him. Whether it be torture him, experiment on him, or what-else thing only-God-knows. But surprisingly, he felt warmth around his body. Danny opened his eyes slowly and...

He saw a large amount of blue and orange fabric, and as he slowly cocked his head back, he saw two pairs of arms, the larger ones being covered in orange, the much slimmer in blue. Looking back up, he saw his parents' faces smiling and brimming with tears. They were...Hugging him? But why? He's half-ghost. His parents are ghost hunters. What the...?

"...W...Why?" Danny wondered. Once his parents released their hugs, they wiped tears from their eyes. Danny still didn't answer. He didn't even move. He didn't know what to say or do. All the questions in his mind, _Why_? And, _Do they accept me_? Danny glanced over his parents after staring at his feet for a minute.

"Why did you run away...?" Maddie asked slowly, then hugged her son again. "We are sorry for what we did to you..." She bit her lip a bit. "We're so, _so_ sorry about getting angry at you again. It was blind paranoia. Oh, honey..." She didn't say anything more as she hugged him a little tighter.

"We love ya, son. We don't care what you are. Ghost or not, we love you just the same." Jack said, placing a big hand in Danny's snow white hair and ruffled it. Danny cracked a smile.

"You-you love me? You _accept_ me?" He said, voice cracking a little on the last words. Both parents nodded instantly.

"But _why_? I'm half-ghost. You two are ghost hunters."

The two didn't answer for a while. "You know Danny, no matter what are you, we will always accept you. You're our son. You being half ghost doesn't change a thing" Maddie smiled. Danny shivered a little, "B...But, I am Public Enemy Number One, and your most hatred ghost-"

"Who we love and know isn't evil." Jack finished, proudly crossing his arms. Danny grinned. Maddie cocked her head a little.

"Though, how were you framed?" She asked curiously. Danny sighed.

"For the mayor thing, he was overshadowed and he was holding me, as he wanted to make me look bad in this world to make me look like I was evil. For the stealing thing, Freakshow- that weird clown guy- hypnotized me and other ghosts. Didn't you notice my eyes were red?" Danny said slowly. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I knew the clown couldn't be trusted. And...How did we not notice your eyes were red? Odd." Maddie commented.

The three blinked without saying anything, then they laughed together. "So, now...What?" Jack asked. Danny rolled his eyes as he had an idea.

* * *

"AAAH!" They heard Vlad's scream inside the thermos.

"Want to shake him again?" Danny asked, turning to his parents with a grin.

"My turn! My turn!" Jack said happily, kind of childishly. Maddie and Danny looked at each other, and smiled.

"Don't be too hard, Jack. He still need to be shaken by me." Maddie said to her husband.

Jack shook the thermos with Vlad inside it, they can hear Vlad's curse, "_Oh, butter nuts..._"


End file.
